bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Modi Tsumura
This is a character that was originally in one of my first stories that is currently undergoing a rewrite and revamp, right now, but I hope to have it posted soon. Modi Tsumura Standing tall at a towering six feet four inches, with broad shoulders and a tense muscular frame, Modi looks every bit the part of the barbarian that he is. His shoulder length curly blond hair and blue eyes are starkly differant than those he grew up around, but this never seemed to faze him. His jaw line is cut with a strong chin and thin lips. The stubble of his beard shows that it is not uniform and one side grows at a differant knap than the other. His body is scared and a creamy white color, with hands that show the hardness of a warrior. The middle finger on his left hand has a small knt at the second knuckle joint and from there to the tip shows the slightest bend from an injure suffered long ago. Built like a brick shit house, it seems as though he could weather any change that comes his way. Even to Modi his own past is a mystery, it is awash in a sea of blood and violence that premeates itself in his mind every day. His first name was given to him by the person who found him in the woods as a young teenager. Modi, the norse berserk god, and it fits his personality very well. When in the mists of battle Modi throws himself into a berserk fury and leaps into the ranks of his enemies. this form of reckless abandon was greatly discouraged and looked down upon by the instructors at the academy, but Modi simply nodded his head and surpressed his rage at their attempts to control the raging violence with his heart. Modi dosen't know why he hates, he only knows that to hate who ever he's fighting is the only way he can live. It's to only way he knows how to live. His borderline pyschotic behavior in battle made him one of the most feared opponents in the sparing matches, and also one of the most targeted individuals in the academy. From his second year until his last he was the target of his seniors and they would try their best to beat him to a pulp. Sometimes, they did and left him a broken shattered body laying on the dirt of the training rings, but other times he unleashed his full fury and showed them what hate really was. Through all his trials he was accompnied by one of his only friends, a young man named Ito Ogami, the only son Katsushiro Ogami, and the heir to the Ogami Family. Upon their graduation Ito and Modi went their separate ways, still remaining in contact, but they were not the friends they once were. Modi joined the 11th division and continued his fighting and was now allowed to take his anger out on almost anything without threat of reprisial. It was there that he learned the name of his zanpakuto, and his slow descent into true madness began. The Red Guard Uprising After only three years in the division Modi had risen to the rank of fourth seated officer and despite his inattention to detail and his overly passionate love of fighting, he was able to preform his duties without much trouble. It was during this time that a group of deserters and rebels, that had managed to escape the watchful eye of the punishment force began to infiltrate the Seireitei. It started as nothing but flyers and pamphlets urging change, but as the months went by it slowly grew into a cancer. Calling themselves the Red Guard, they were organizing and speaking against the government and making veiled threats. It was suspected that at least forty-five per cent of the Gotei 13's military might were either active members or Red Guard sympathizers. When the destruction of the third division barracks was announced, all knew that Red Guard was leading an uprising against the Seireitei. Modi led a speacial group of diehard warriors, that found themselves the center of almost every major battle during the uprising. It was during a particularly bloody operation, which by later generations would be looked upon as a gross over use of force, dubbed Operation Setting Sun. Modi and his team of five warriors had managed to penetrate deep into enemy territory and came upon Red Guard headquarters. Acting without orders Modi and his team entered the HQ and proceeded to slaughter anyone and anything that breathed. It was after the initial wave of soldiers were dispatched that the other four shinigami became aware of the fact that all remaining were noncombatants. Refusing to continue their assault Modi butchered his team and in his insanity learned the use of his zanpakuto's Bankai. Modi slaughtered everything, and by the time the loyal shinigami forces reached him later that morning, he had begun erecting grim wicked totems, and screaming and babbleing in incohereant tongues. When appraoched by his allies he attacked and began trying to slaughter them. Fear swept through the ranks of his former allies and they did everything they could to stop the berserk juggernaught before them. His former captain stepped in and was able to subdue the raging bohemeth, but when Modi returned to his senses the damage had already been done and it was far to late for him. Prison and Redemption Modi was tried and found guilty on all charges brought against him. Due to his destructive nature he was imprisoned in a special facility seperate from the normal detention block. For nearly 150 years he was imprisoned and he found himself locked in constant battle with himself. His mind waged a never ending battle, the last vestiges of his sanity struggleing to hold on, while madness and chaos took over. For nearly a century his screams of hate and oaths of murder and death could be heard by the guards outside and it was even told to children at night that if they heard 'The Butcher of the Setting Sun' screaming then they were next on his list to be mudered for being bad children. But, after a century of torment and pain within the solitary confines of the large cell, his screams feel silent. Main theorized that he had managed to kill himself, while others simply wondered what was happening now. Modi sat in his cell and tried to bring his hate under control, it was a constant battle that drained almost all strength he had, but he had managed to keep it at bay and unleash it only when he needed it most. One hundred fifty years after being put into the prison the doors opened once again. The Central 46 had decided that it was possible for the man to have a chance at redemption. There had been a recent string of incidents occuring outside the Seireitei and also within. It was decided that he would act as their cleaner, and Modi accepted the proposal. seeing it as the perfect oppertunity to gain some solace from his now troubling past. With age and time Modi began to grow remorseful at the actions he had done in the past, and now looked for a chance to at least atone for some of the sins he had committed. Currently... His position and title remained stripped. He is a one man army sent to hunt down this strange and unknown enemy. His name has been removed from the Gotei member registry and Modi Tsumura ceased to exist in the eyes of the Central 46. His code name is simply Berserker. And for now...he's all alone. Zanpakuto Modi's zanpakuto, while sealed, is a single katana. The sheath and hilt are black and the pommel the silver head of a demonic horned dragon. The blade is solid black with the slightest hint of a redish tint when angled in the light properly. Kurogekido (Black Fury), is the name of his zanpakuto. It releases with the command, "Show me the Hate, Kurogekido," When released it splits into two large single bladed Norse bearded war axes. The axe heads appear to be a dark, corrupted rust color of caked on blood. and the shafts are black as the void of space. And from those that have fought his released zanpakuto and lived to tell about it, they say that as they fight the two axes speak in one unison voice and say only the most vile, aweful things about their opponent when they are close. Kurogekido's Bankai form takes on an extremely sinister state when unleashed. It's specific name is unknown since Modi simply let out a single loud terrifing, rage filled roar to unleash it. The ground around him for nearly a hundred feet around turns dark red and reeks of death and old blood. His legs become clad in a dark blood red armor and chains wrap around his forearms. It is at this point that Modi losses all ability to distingush friend from foe. Anything living in his sight range is attacked and massacared. He gains a massive boost to his speed and strength, but at the cost of sanity. The more he uses his bankai, the higher his risk for slipping back into his murderous rampage, and having a repeat of Operation Setting Sun.